


A Domestic

by Blood_Sucker_1428



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Disputes, F/M, Forgiveness, Romance, Work, argument, fight, mythea, work argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Sucker_1428/pseuds/Blood_Sucker_1428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B drabble/ficlet: Mycroft and Anthea used to have disagreements at work all the time that were resolved with ease. But since they’ve complicated their relationship… well… Mythea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> You know what makes 221B’s and drabbles of any kind difficult? How precise you want to be. I needed the mood to be perfect but I needed the characters to sound like themselves. I haven’t done a one shot in a while due to my arm but I was in the mood for it so here’s something small. A general fic, not connected to my series, but I used Thea’s last name from it as that’s my name for her. I hope you enjoy. Read, comment, give kudos, and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Clearly I don’t own Sherlock. The show is the baby of Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, while Sherlock Holmes itself is the creation of Arthur Conan Doyle.

Before they had complicated their relationship with words like ‘dating’ and ‘love’, fights at work were never much of a problem and were always resolved quickly. Whoever had the soundest argument won with the other apologizing, or Anthea would merely admit defeat to her stubborn boss under the understanding that she’d never change his mind.

Since they’d complicated their relationship with the ‘L’ word, however, fights were never that simple. Domestic issues began to seep in, and disagreements could become brawls.

 “Look, I love you Mycroft, but sometimes I absolutely hate you!” Manicured fingers ran through chocolate curls.

 “You’re not as agreeable as you think. The mind numbing conversations I have to put up with drive me insane.”

 “If you can’t stand me maybe we should break up.”

 “No objections here.”

She’d sleep at her flat, he’d sit in his longue room all night.

Apologies were subtle, harder to spot.

She’d turn up to work and find a bouquet of lilacs on her desk. Her smile as she brought in his morning coffee meant she’d accepted the apology.  He’d wait for hers to come.

 “I’m going home for the night, sir.”

 “That’s fine, Miss James.”

 “I need to get my laptop from the flat but I’ll pick up food on my way back. Italian okay?” There it was.

 “Italian sounds beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
